One Different Turn
by Encendrel
Summary: There's a fine line between good and evil, Accelerator realizes once more when he meets Index on July 18th. A tale of a certain Number One, as he finds his redemption in guarding the 103,000 grimoires. Rated T in paranoia.
1. Prologue: July 18th

**If anyone is wondering, July 18th is a day before the July 19th (derp), in which Touma is chased down the street by a bunch of thugs.**

**July 18, 7:35, Academy City Streets-**

The sun shined down on a boy as he took a stroll down the futuristic Academy City streets. Having been released from the lab early that day-the Kiharas were out, so no one cared enough to keep testing him. He walked into a small convenience store briefly, and left about a minute afterwards. He let out a bored sigh, setting up more vectors to block the heat as well as the sun.

Academy city's number one ESPer, the invincible Accelerator was walking down a street. Accelerator was an androgynous albino male, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt He walked with a hunched back, not that he cared anyways. He had bought two packs of canned coffee and was preparing to head to his apartment for the day.

Accelerator kept walking to his apartment, but stopped and narrowed his eyes. His automatic reflection had started filtering out something... abnormal in the air, something he never reflected before. When he calculated it, he found that it had been in the air for quite a while, but he was only beginning to detect it. _Odd… Normally I learn of new factors seconds after contact._ Accelerator briefly scanned the area, to find that no one else was on the street. The sky seemed to accelerate from day to night as he realized how totally _wrong_ the situation was.

A short, silver haired girl in white robes suddenly bumped into him. They both went toppling to the ground.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" Accelerated yelled, and then widened his eyes. _My reflection should have reflected her off me, right? _Focusing on the girl, he attempted to recalculate his vectors. Before he could come to a conclusion, he saw a red-haired man pulling out an odd card.

"I'm very sorry mister, are you oka-" She suddenly stopped, which was expected, since the area suddenly burst into flames. Accelerator started feeling something very peculiar. A tingling sensation, perhaps it was… _pain?_ _But that isn't possible, I should be reflecting everything!_

'Why the fuck isn't my reflect working?!" Accelerator panicked, and attempted again and again to recalculate the reflection for the flames. He just couldn't figure it out. It _looked _like regular fire, and sure burned like it, but the data in his brain for fire just _did not match up._ After half a minute of struggling with calculation, he managed to call up winds to blow the fire away.

"Mister! Are you okay?" The white nun came back to defend him, and the obscure red haired man dressed in black priest robes just growled and retreated. Accelerator was in so much new found pain, he could barely sense anything.

The last thing Accelerator felt before collapsing was the nun shaking him.

"D-dammit..." Accelerator muttered, and fell to the ground with a thud.

* * *

**July 18, 7:50, District 7 Shopping Area-**

A boy walked off with grocery bags in his hands. He was in the uniform of a generic school where regular under-powered ESPers went to. The most striking things about him were his infinitely tired eyes and spiky black hair. One could see an orange shirt under his white school uniform shirt if they paid close attention. He was Kamijou Touma, misfortune incarnate. He had just gotten out of the super sale, with nothing breaking or spilling. Heading back to his apartment, he heard blaring sirens in the distance. Continuing on, he felt the warm summer breeze blowing over his face, unmarred by the piercing sounds. The sun was shadowed by the clouds, and he felt his arms freezing over a little. Rubbing his arms for heat, he quickened his pace.

His head grew heavy, and his limbs suddenly started to drop. Despite his tired look, he suddenly snapped his eyes open, revealing their color to be blue, and tapped his head. The sound of shattering glass rung out, and the boy sighed. "If you wanted to talk to me, Shokuhou-san, you could have greeted me. It's much simpler than whatever you do."

"Aww, but this is so much more fun!" A blonde girl stepped out of an alley, smiling cheerily. She was dressed in the distinct uniform of Tokiwadai, and she had eyes that literally had stars in them.

"Well, that might have been true if your attempts ever actually _worked. _We're friends, aren't we?" The boy tiredly asked. This was Shokuhou Misaki, number 5 level 5 esper in Academy City. They had met years ago, and Touma might even have considered her his _best _friend.

"Of course we're friends!" She quickly affirmed, before beginning to walk next to the misfortunate boy. "But since you're the only person who blocks my Mental Out without doing it automatically, it's like… an achievement to affect you!" Shokuhou spread out her arms for emphasis, and Touma simply remarked, "Someday, we're gonna have to find you some hobbies. Seriously."

"Anyways, curfew is soon, so I guess we should split up. See you later!" Misaki called out as she suddenly spun on her heel and split off to the right.

"Yeah, goodbye!" Touma called as the sirens faded to silent. As if a dream, the sun started to set as everyone faded in the distance.

* * *

**Ending note- I'm going to put the story in two perspectives for the first... 4 chapters? Short prologue is short. I have this all mapped out in my head, but I might not get everything done. While I love MisakiXTouma, with the way I have the story mapped out, Mr. Kamijou probably won't get paired at all. Welp, First fanfiction.**


	2. Stagnation

**It's nice to know that the fic was so well received. Thanks for reviewing if you did! I've been wavering about the story line, so updates might come out slowly. If you find any gaps in logic or grammar, don't hesitate to point it out. Other notes-**

**Accelerator WILL be able to reflect magic... just not yet.**

**Autocorrect speared me in some places.**

**I really sorta need a cover image... Right now it's using my profile image for god knows why, which feels really bad because it's totally unrelated.**

**Please note that not all chapters will go a day at a time, or in Time-Place format.**

* * *

**8:45 AM, Heaven Canceler's hospital**

Accelerator woke up in a hospital bed. Looking around, he realized it was a private room, with a window and everything. Staring forward, he saw the nun who had bumped into him napping on his lap. Accelerator felt his ire grow slightly as he scowled.

"Oy, Brat." Accelerator pushed the nun's head, realizing once again he still couldn't define the substance on her.

"Mmm... Donuts... Takoyaki..." The nun sleep talked, and Accelerator flicked her on the forehead. The nun went flying across the room, subject to the awesome power of Vector Change. Accelerator let out a self-satisfied smirk, as if realizing he was still in power.

"Gubugubugubu!" The silver haired girl screamed incoherently as she crashed into a wall. She was somehow unharmed, though, except for an indentation on her forehead.

"What was that for!" The nun childishly screamed, and Accelerator frowned.

"You were taking a nap on me. Although, what was that explosion? It definitely wasn't a byproduct of science." Accelerator asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Ah, that was magic. I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of it, though." The nun clasped her hands together in praying gesture. "My name is Index Liborum Prohibitorum, by the way."

"Magic? Everyone knows that there's no such thing as magic. I can believe science, but not sorcery out of a fucking video game." Accelerator was doubting himself, not assured his claim was the real deal.'_I couldn't reflect it though, could it be magic?' _Accelerator was considered Invincible because anything he could calculate, he could change the vectors of. But what if the thing he was reflecting was totally illogical? Incalculable?

"How can you say that after seeing magic with your own eyes! And yet you believe in something a skeptical as science!"

"Even if magic does exist, how come you aren't hurt at all? You also blew the hell up!" The nun proudly puffed up her chest at this.

"My robes are a pope-class magical barrier, modeled after the Shroud if Turin! It has all the components of a church pressed into it, making it impenetrable!" The nun ranted.

"Bullshit. There's no way there could actually be something like that. If there was, everyone would be invincible!" Accelerator shouted, unwilling to accept what the nun said.

"But you saw me walk out of the fire unscathed, didn't you?" The nun was smirking, and Accelerator grimaced, seeing as she had a point.

It was at that point a frog-faced doctor walked in. "Excuse me, I must talk to my patient alone. Could you leave the room for a little?" Index reluctantly nodded and left.

"So, Accelerator. I just need to tell you the state of your body before you leave. You had second-degree burns all over your torso, and superficial burns on your hands. These were all treated before you woke up. You slept for right hours, which I guess is normal, since it was night when the ambulances arrive. Here's your bill." Accelerator accepted a pad and signed it, not even reading the numbers. After all, he knew he could pay for it. He got up, and prepared to leave the room.

"And, Accelerator-San?" Accelerator tilted his head.

"Do consider getting life insurance." Accelerator growled and left the room.

* * *

**9:00 AM, A Certain High school****  
**

Sitting at his window seat, Kamijou Touma absent-mindedly hummed, tapping his finger and listening to the chatter of his classmates. After all, it was the last day if school. Everyone was happy, making even Touma's spirits rise. _Nothing my misfortune won't shoot down, though._ The thought lingered in his kind, and he couldn't force it out.

"Yo, Kami-yan! What are you doing this summer?" Touma's blue haired 'friend' suddenly asked. The guy's name was forgotten, and every one just called him Aogami Pierce. Not that anyone would admit to forgetting his name.

"I think I might hide in my house for the next few months... I'll just wait out my misfortune." The spiky haired boy sighed in depressed manner. He was seriously considering it, now that he pointed it out.

"Oh? Kami-yan, that's no good." He turned to the left, facing his blonde-haired friend, Tsuchimikado Motoharu said while slicking his hair back. He was a master of Anti-Dress code, wearing sunglasses and a Hawaiian button-up. Grinning a shit-eating grin, he continued. "If you don't leave your house, how will you create your _harem?_"

"Shut up, you bastard! I don't have a _harem!_" Touma denied vehemently, emphasizing the word harem. His classmates suddenly stopped speaking. They turned and looked at each other in horror.

"The bastard... is actually going to attempt to increase his harem size?" It seemed all they heard were the works _harem_ and _have._ The classroom sunk into deathly silence. One boy, just said:

_"Get him." _Touma's danger sense sprung to life, and he vaulted out of his seat as the nearest boy leaped at his seat with the grace of a panther.

"Oi, Tsuchimikado! Look what you've done!" Touma yelled, kicking down desks to obscure the path of his rabid male classmates.

"WE CANNOT LET HIM LEAVE THIS ROOM! NO MATTER HOW MUCH PAIN WE SUFFER..." The boys (except Tsuchimikado) all chorused in Spartan style. "NO MATTER HOW MANY LIVES ARE LOST... THE BEAST SHALL NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM!" The boys formed an unbreakable phalanx at the door, and the girls palmed their faces.

"So, Kami-yan, what'll you do?" Tsuchimikado spoke up, grin tearing through his face. "I don't see you getting out of this room anytime soon."

"Window sounds nice..." Touma muttered, catching his classmates off guard. He dashed through an opening and prepared to dash through the door.

Only to find his face smashed into the now open door.

"Good morning, everyone!" The classroom teacher, Tsukuyomi Komoe called out cheerily as Touma slid off the door and onto the floor. "It's the last day of school, so be patient!" Komoe was a pink haired teacher who was the size of an elementary schooler, and wore elementary school outfits, making her a very misleading person. She was also one of the so called _Seven Wonders of Academy City. _She looked behind her to see Kamijou twitching on the floor.

"Kamijou-chan! What happened?!" She shouted in panic.

"Tch. Even when subdued, the beast is still hunting."

"Is he a god? There's no way he can still be using his powers..." The boys chattered openly.

"Such Misfortune..."

* * *

**10:45 AM, Accelerator's apartment**

With a sigh, Accelerator fell onto his couch. Putting his legs up on the hand rest, he stared at the ceiling lethargically. When he left the hospital room, the pesky nun was gone, as if erasing all traces of the world he had barely touched. Despite his usual apathy, he allowed his thoughts to wander. He had the whole day to himself, the scientist team in charge of testing him scrambling for recalculations as they heard of Accelerator's loss.

_Loss..._ The word stabbed into Accelerator's pride like a rusty nail. He knew the news wouldn't spread, the only witnesses to his defeat were an enigmatic red haired priest and the annoying nun. However, he was still hyper aware of the ringing pain he hadn't felt in so long. It seemed like it was poisoning him, never leaving his system, haunting his mind.

_So this is what it feels like... to be powerless... _Loathe as Accelerator was to admit it, he found himself... _scared_ of the so called magician. His power relied on his definition of the world, to affect substance based on how he knew it. And yet, that fire just slipped past his mind like an arrow flying through a hole in a wall. According to the nun, it followed rules totally different from the rules created by science.

_I can't be powerless... I define the world I want to see. What's the point of being the strongest if I can't defeat one person? _Accelerator sat up, clenching and unclenching his palm. _Define..._

* * *

**4:00 PM, School Entrance to A Certain Highschool**

Kamijou Touma was in high spirits. It was finally summer vacation, and he looked to the sky.

_Nothing can ruin this day._ He thought, while a black cat falling from the sky fell on his face, let out a yowl, and scrambled off after scratching him. _Yeah, who am I kidding._

"Yo, Kami-yan! Need a job this summer?" Tsuchimikado let out a sadistic grin that let him know he did _not_ need a job this summer. He merely sighed, though.

"Tsuchimikado, if this has anything to do with drug cartels or Skill-Out gang wars, shut up right now." Touma deadpanned, looking back with his head tilted.

"Nonsense! I'm just trying to help you with your harem! I mean, there are lots if flags to be raised in drug wars!" The blonde called before fire realizing his slip-up. "I mean, in jug bars... Heh."

"Tsuchimikado, there's no such thing as a dang jug bar, and I don't have a harem in the first place!" The spiky haired boy retorted. The sunglasses-boy shuddered and grimaced.

"Ooh, boy... If I didn't have Maika, I would have torn you to pieces right then and there..." Tsuchimikado grinned. "Speaking of which, I better get back home soon..."

"Whatever, you damned sis-con seargeant."

* * *

Touma found himself going to a family diner after wandering for a little. _Such_ _misfortune._ He thought as he looked around. He ordered a simple yakisoba with beef (sounds weird to me, but go with it) and was waiting for it to arrive when he saw _Misaka damn Mikoto. W_ith a thug talking to her. Now, being the philanthropist he was, he wanted to help the thug unknowingly staring down the jaws of despair. He saw three options: 1. Plan an escape route ands lure the thug away. 2. Challenge the Biri-Biri middle schooler to a duel. 3. Keep eating. _Dammit, none of those option sound good! _Touma internally yelled. He tapped the thug on the shoulder.

"Sorry, not to interrupt your philandering, but... That's Misaka Mikoto, the number 3. Just throwing it out there." Instead of the options above, he just used common sense, which would cause many of his classmates to gasp and check the closet for skeletons.

"W-wait... Are you fo seriously?" The thug talked, stepping back. The girl scowled.

"I'm totally 'fo seriously'." He said, mimicking the thug and gesturing towards Mikoto, who was sparking like a broken robot. The thug DID take the hint, and said:

"Alright guys, nothing to do here! Lets go!" A command was issued, and Touma's jaw dropped when ten to fifteen guys started streaming out of the restroom.

"They went into the restroom in groups... I though only girls did that." He muttered, sitting down and seeing his yakisoba on the table, he started eating. He payed absolutely zero heed to the sparking girl behind him.

"DON'T IGNORE ME, IDIOT!" Kamijou saw a pillar of electricity rise from behind, and he looked at his meal. _I finished half_, he thought before standing up.

"What do you want, Biri-Biri? This poor Kamijou-san can't afford things like this all the time." He defended, preparing to run.

"Oh, don't worry, you can get a job after you DUEL ME!" The hormonal teen in all her glory yelled as she let loose a jolt if electricity that deep-fried his meal thoroughly.

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

After studding a bill in the table, Touma ran out the door, making sure to use every back alley he could find. Somehow, it seemed the ground was trying to trip him up. After jumping over a tennis ball, his ties hit a speed bump and he came toppling down. Getting up, he ended in a wide open space._ I think I can outrun her. _Kamijou_, _while not the most powerful, ha worked up quite a built if stamina and ha faith in his abilities t-

"Oh what the f-" spouted from his mouth as he saw her riding an i_ron hover board _at speeds faster than most bullet trains. As he ran, he bumped into someone.

* * *

**8:45 PM, Iron Bridge**

Accelerator simply watched as some random spiky haired boy bumped into him... And got knocked 5 meters back. Then he saw someone-was that the original?- fly over him as she tried to slow down. She jumped off the board as the boy brushed himself off.

"Damn... Such Misfortune..." He coughed. The Original seemed to look around and see him. He grinned maniacally.

"Good evening, Original" He called, and the Railgun stumbled back, horror on her face.

"Tch." She grunted an ran off. Accelerator turned to the boy, who was smiling apologetically

"Sorry for troubling you. Thanks. He held out his hand, and Accelerator, as if just to get petty recompense for making him lose 4 seconds of his day, double his vectors and smirked.

"I don't need your fucking thanks." He said, while gripping his hand. He heard the sound of breaking glass, and narrowed his eyes._ That's another that bypasses my power_. The boy spoke.

"Heh, with that response, you must be a hero." He grinned, as if telling a dry joke. "Anyways, thanks." With that, Accelerator was left on the Iron Bridge with even more to ponder.

* * *

**Ah, yes, the bold type message!**

**Accelerator learns what magic is, and acts a little OOC, but I hope not too much.**

**Not much on Touma's part, as July 19 refers to the start of his summer vacation, and is just plain normal.**

**Improvised version of the premier episode's start to incorporate a tiny meeting of Accelerator and Touma.**

**However, they won't truly meet for a while.**

**I made Index disappear in this chapter, as to somewhat follow the same ''magicians are chasing, better get going" Reappears soon.**

**If anyone has any ideas for the story past the Index Arc, PM me, cause I have no idea if what I'll do except-**

**-Touma will met Aiwass by the time Index is saved.**

**-Shortened Sister's arc... Honesty didn't like this arc, way too much angst poured into it**

**Thanks!**

_**Coming up next time- Flames of Judgement- Witch Hunter! (epic names for no reason)**_


	3. Magic Gauntlet

And** so chapter three begins!**

**Credits to the TAMNI wiki for recording Stiyl's Innocentus chant, since i'm too lazy to do it.**

**Accelerator will go to his usual character.**

**I don't own To Aru Majutsu no Index or any of its characters.**

* * *

**July 20th, Accelerator's apartment, 8:45**

Accelerator woke up on his couch, feeling irritated for some reason he could not place.

"Keh..." He grunted as he rotated himself into sitting position and stood up. Walking around his small dorm, he nonchalantly went about his usual morning tasks. He brushed, then checked the fridge, not smelling anything, because he reflected everything after he slept. He pulled out a random yakisoba bread, and...

"Blegh!" So THAT'S why he was irritated. There was a power outage for absolutely no reason the night before, and Accelerator was out of food. Thankfully, his canned coffee was still safe, so he popped one open and sipped it slowly. "Fucking dammit." Accelerator cursed with no real anger to fuel it, and pulled out his wallet.

"Guess I have to go out to eat today..." He grunted, gulping down the last of the coffee and tossing it in the trash. Opening the door, he slipped on his shoes and left the room. Going to a generic family restaurant that seemed like all kids who forgot breakfast went to, he threw the door open and sat down in a booth. Ordering a random item on the menu, he leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"When did things become like this?" He asked himself, realizing how different his life was in the past few days than the rest of his life. It wan't a bad thing, but it certainly didn't feel natural. He hadn't murdered anyone in cold blood for... 3 days now? Because of his sudden hospitalization, the team had to recalculate the level of his AIM field, and the experiment was postponed. When he finally decided to sit up, he saw the red haired magician that had blown him up.

"Hello." The man said simply as Accelerator grimaced. Accelerator was trying very hard to control his growing ire, as the team wouldn't cover him murdering someone on the spot.

"What the fuck do you want?" Accelerator spat. His food arrived, and he looked at it. He grimaced when he saw it was the "extra spicy curry" that was glowing red.

"Well, I need the whereabouts of Index, ESPer." The man started, folding his hands in with a grimace of his own. He stared down at Accelerator's untouched food. "... Are you going to eat that?" Accelerator merely stared, so the man shrugged and started chowing down on the food.

"So, who the hell are you?" Accelerator asked, not waiting for the man to finish. "And why do you need that brat?"

"My name is Stiyl Magnus." He said between bites. "I'm a magician of the organization 'Necessarius'. That girl is the holder of the 103,000 forbidden grimoires that all magicians desire. And..."

"**She's going to die in 7 days.**"

"What!?" Accelerator suddenly slammed the table, making the silverware rattle. Nobody payed him heed, either because they were late to their classes or simply used to these kinds of actions. Accelerator realized that for some reason, he had overreacted, and sat back down.

"I meant what I said. At midnight on July 28, Index will die of brain stress." Stiyl looked grim, hands folded together again, red scraps of food on the plate in front of him.

"Even so, where the hell does a bratty nun get off with having brain stress?" Accelerator spoke sharply, as if he was going to kill her himself anyways.

"From her 103,000 grimoires." Stiyl said plainly.

"...Does she have a key to a library or something?" Accelerator raised his brow, calmer now.

"No, they're all in her head. She has memorized over one-hundred thousand books with her perfect memory." The magician sighed, talking plainly. "Not that it would matter to you, the powerless." Obviously, the red-haired man had no idea who he was, and thought he was some skinny albino. This made Accelerator irrationally angry. Angry enough... to punch Stiyl out the window.

The glass shattered, and Accelerator stepped out as Stiyl stood up and coughed. He decided that Stiyl was decidedly stronger than the toothpick ESPers of Academy City. He saw the man pull out a printed paper with a strange icon on it. He threw it to the ground and jumped to the side when Accelerator dashed towards him. "Tch. I'll show you the true power of magic. **Fortis 931**- _I prove why my name is the strongest here!_"

"Ashes to Ashes!" Stiyl started chanting.

"Dust to Dust!"

"Squeamish Bloody Rood!" Stiyl threw his hands out and threw a giant flame cross at Accelerator. Bystanders screamed and ran off, and Stiyl threw down another paper. After this, Accelerator saw everyone enter a trance state and leave the area. Accelerator dashed to the side, using vectors to bounce his dash faster. He started lapsing into more dangerous uses of his power, in order to defeat the only one to defeat him. He was starting to feel the still alien pain grow, as he controlled **his own vectors.** It was a fairly dangerous task, seeing as any wrong move would tear apart his muscle. He realized the magician had been throwing down more and more of those papers, until they formed a pentagon, and Accelerator was starting to feel... tired?

"**One of the five elements that build the Earth, o great creator of flames, The light of salvation that gives birth to life, the light of judgment that punishes evildoers," **The magician started his lengthiest chant yet.

**"While bringing peace and stability at the same time, it also destroys the cold and dark misfortune,"**

**"Fire is the name, sword is the title!"**

**" Show yourself, Swallow Myself, turn me into power!"**

**"INNOCENTIUS!"**

The area Accelerator stood was suddenly combusted, as Accelerator suddenly jumped back, accidentally tearing a muscle in his leg. Grimacing, he started to fly to make up for his now unusable leg. Looking from an upper perspective, he saw that "Innocentius" was a colossal titan made of fire. Innocentius roared, and flames shot up to meet him.

"This is the witch hunting pope, Innocentius! It's flames will never stop until the enemy is defeated! You stand no chance!" A flame managed to hit Accelerator, and his eyes shot wide open.

_If I can feel the fire..._He thought, coming to a conclusion. _I can reload my brain's data on fire with sensory data._ While skeptical of it's actual effectiveness, he realized it might be his only chance of standing up to this new world of "magic." Descending to the ground, he limped towards the fire giant.

* * *

**District 7 boy's dorm, 11:00 AM**

"My name is Kamijou Touma." A boy narrated to an invisible audience. "And my life is currently filled with misfortune." To Touma's classmates, the boy's current behavior was totally normal. They had seen it many times when he was tired. "I woke up today with no power simply because some biri-biri middle school student never got anger management therapy." Opening his fridge, he saw everything had spoiled. Pulling out a packet of reserve yakisoba noodles, he started to boil them. Humming to himself, he brushed his teeth, and blinked. He heard a burning sound from the kitchen. Paying it no heed, he continued to brush. _Fire._The thought rose up to his mind, and he looked out the door. There WAS a fire, bu- _DAMN! SUCH MISFORTUNE!_ Dropping his tooth brush, he dumped the pot in the sink and put the water on. _How do noodles even get set on fire when you boil them?_ He pondered, searching for his wallet to go out. While stumbling around, he broke his debit card, which he was looking for, and palmed his face. Standing up, he swept up the remains and placed them on the table, in case he had time to go to the bank in the next few months. His phone started to ring. He picked it up, and heard a singsong voice.

"Kamijou-chan! You have to take supplementary lessons cuz you're dumb!" He groaned and shut the phone. Wrapping the futon with the blanket inside, he muttered. "If all else fails, I'll get this fluffy and airy." Stepping out, he said, "The sky is so bright, but my future is as black as night." As he looked out, he observed the city that became his home. He saw a zeppelin fly by, and it read, "Road number 20 closed. Find detours." Touma simply groaned again. That was the quickest route to his school. "Such misfortune." Getting changed, he found his wallet and pocketed his phone. Walking out the door, he took an empty elevator. All the elevators seemed to be empty recently. Was everybody in the boy's dorm asleep? Walking out onto the road, he closed his eyes. He knew the route by heart, and one could always tell when it was time to walk, as there were noises everywhere. Walking for a while, he hummed to himself. He passed a sign unknowingly, that said, "Road 20."

As he realized no one was around, he snapped open his eyes. When he observed his surroundings, the area looked like it was demolished by a flaming wrecking ball. Buildings were crumbling, and trees burned slowly, giving out their dying wishes. _What happened here?_ He questioned, but shrugged and walked on. His misfortune had done worse to him, after all. He took the burning route all the way to the school, undisturbed.

"And that is how an AIM dispersion field works." Touma, contrary to the popular belief, WAS paying attention. An Aim Dispersion Field was a field of an ESPer's influence on real reality. Sometimes, the fields could resonate and become more powerful, making a "web of AIM." Touma realized, that he was the fire that destroyed the web. "Kamijou-chan! Are you listening?" The tiny pink-haired teacher called out, as he was laying his head in his arms.

"Yes, I'm listening!" He said, getting a raised eyebrow from Aogami Pierce. "An Aim dispersion field is a field in which an ESPer's Personal Reality affects the real world." He said, for emphasis. Aogami's jaw dropped, and Komoe did a double-take (Just imagine that). The air grew uncomfortable as they realized he was paying attention. "Erm... so... Capacity Down is a, um, a machine that breaks an ESPer's AIM field, and- Know what? Class is dismissed early." Komoe called completely out of character. Touma walked out quickly, and Aogami trailed behind.

"Bye, Komoe-sensei!" Touma called as he began to exit the building. He was at the lockers when Aogami slammed him into the lockers.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with the real Kami-yan!" He screamed in Touma's face as Touma winced.

"I am the real one. This is who I am."

"Then how can you be paying attention!"

"I always pay attention, blue haired freak! You just keep distracting me with your lolicon speak!"

"WHAT? YOU DARE QUESTION THE POWER OF LOLIS?" Aogami was banging Touma into the locker until he was kicked in the side.

"Oi! Shut up! Let's... just go back home." He reasoned, and Aogami calmed down a little. "The next episode of Magical powered Kanamin is coming up, so" he talked his way out of danger.

"LETS GOOOOOOO!" Aogami dashed off and Touma rubbed his head.

Such misfortune..."

* * *

**9:48 Road no. 20**

Accelerator, still injured, started limping towards the colossal master of flames. Innocentius let out a roar that let off sound waves which could make any normal person deaf. However, it would not leave the field of runes set by it's master. Accelerator continued to walk in a slow limp as he mentally prepared himself.

He walked into the ungodly pentagon, and the titan attacked.

However, he allowed himself to take the hit. Pain seared through him like a brand, and Accelerator started to rewrite his brain.

_1 more second..._ He groaned, sinking to his knees. Then, he gained control over Innocentius's vectors, and saw the flame magician widen his eyes in surprise. Accelerator dispersed Innocentius, and sent the flaming giant's remains at Stiyl. They hit, but Stiyl continued to chant. Standing, He saw that Innocentius sprouted from those runes, but for some reason, they were stuck to the ground. So instead, he controlled the vectors while reflecting the magic flames, and grabbed a sidewalk panel by directing shockwaves through the ground. Grabbing the panel in one hand, he forced the molten monster (how catchy) into the rock, keeping it stuck. He had realized one of the monster's weaknesses. _The being cannot be dispersed. _Even if the being was stuck in a hole and couldn't get out, one had to either destroy or remove the runes entirely, or totally disperse it. Seeing as the latter was almost impossible, Accelerator had set about trapping it. Tossing the monster in it's concrete prison to the ground, he set his sights on the mage. However, he was unable to notice the pentagon of runes glowing on the ground. Forming a pitch black magic prison around Accelerator, Stiyl started to chant.

**Not Heaven or hell, life or death, black or white... **The magician shouted as if he was unbeatable. Accelerator was trying to get out of the prison, but there was a problem in the fact he _could not find the walls._ It was like one of those dreams where one walks down an endless white corridor until the dream ends.

**Absolution of existence, rebirth from truth, death from lies... **Accelerator still could not find his way out of the black chamber.

**Burn, flames of purgatory! **The prison started to glow red, getting hotter and hotter until it turned white. Accelerator, on the inside, barely managed to create a barrier of wind that seemed to reject the truth. However, there was only so much air to use in the now white room, and the flames lurked closer and closer. On the outside, the magic barrier itself started to crack from the pressure, and Stiyl was turning pale. He had run out of the magical energy source, and Academy city was a place build in a way to block the flow of magic in the earth. So, Stiyl, who was unable to end the spell, started to drain his own life to fuel it. In the end, though, he could feel the magic barrier breaking, which meant he could release the spell. What he saw, when it cracked, was totally unexpected.

Accelerator was wielding a gigantic sword of white flames. It was no longer within the boundaries of Stiyl's power, and he was released, panting heavily.

"Oi, you." This was no different than Accelerator's regular voice, but to the Stiyl who saw his own ultimate spell turned against him, it was downright nightmarish. "What are you going to do?" The question sounded like a threat, but the delirious red haired man answered anyways.

"Save... Index..." And he collapsed to the ground.

"Pathetic." Accelerator grunted, hoisting the red haired magician over his shoulder. The man had answers, for him, after all.

* * *

**July 22, Ambiguous hospital-**

Stiyl woke up in a hospital bed. He had no idea how he got there. He remembered that he had his own life drained, and observed himself. Satisfied, he grunted. _I only lost a week of my life, good._ While most would think this in itself was a horrible thing, for those who lived with their life on the line constantly, worse things could happen. He heard the door to the room open. He was in a 6 person hospital room, but he was the only one there. This was either a testament to the progress of Academy City's medical science or ESPers were very careful. He decided on the second, seeing as most ESPers had the constitution of toothpicks, and getting hit once would destroy them.

"I have some questions for you." He heard a man call, and turned his face. He was used to covering up when officials asked for information. What he saw, however, was the boy who he had charged against in a hopeless fight. He sighed in resignation to his fate.

"...What do you want?"

"Answers. What do you know about Academy City?" Accelerator knew everything there was to know about the dark side, but for some reason, it seemed the magician knew more about the city than himself.

"The city is an experiment designed by the General Superintendent. His plans are unknown, as well as his location. I'm sure you know everything but this."

Accelerator narrowed his eyes. The existence of a General Superintendent was only a rumor in the wind.

"The General Superintendent controls everything that happens in this city. You and everyone else in this city are led by the nose unknowingly. But, now that you know this..."

This was a new fact for Accelerator, but he understood the implications of such a thing. A while ago, hearing something like this would have put him in a fury that could have destroyed the city. It was now he understood the change that the city was put through.

"And what of the nun?" This was just Accelerator's curiosity. The nun had surely saved him, loathe as he was to admit it. The boy, who hadn't relied on anyone for years, was not going to let a debt go unpaid. Also, the man had never finished his talk, because Accelerator punched him out the window.

"What day is it today?" He looked to the side, and saw a calender. _July 22nd,_ it read, and Stiyl grimaced. "5 days..."

"So? I need an explanation."

"Since I believe you understand what magic is now, I'll just say it straight. Index has memorized 103,000 forbidden magic grimoires that would poison any person's mind to the point of death. They take up 85% of her brain, the other 15% giving her perfect memory enough capacity for a year. We have to erase her memories after that limit so that she doesn't pass away. That is our job." The magician summed everything up conveniently, knowing that vagueness would get him nowhere.

Accelerator simply nodded silently and disappeared.

* * *

**Omake- TFW blackout-**

Accelerator was PISSED AS FUCK. THE FRIDGE WAS FUCKING BROKE AS FUCK and when he used that tracker designed after a certain AIM Stalker, the electricity trails turned him to none other than- the Railgun herself. He grabbed his fridge and flew out the window.

The Railgun was taking classes at Tokiwadai. She was half asleep, still dreaming about the last nights events. After throwing bolts of lightning -unknowingly hitting the city power grid- she had been scared off by the Accelerator. She had not expected him to just be _standing there and shit._ When she ran off, she got a bad feeling... a REALLY bad feeling. She shook it off, though, and ignored it.

-That is, until the ceiling exploded.

"RAILGUN! WHERE IS THE FUCKING WHORE!" The _pissed as hell_ Accelerator roared while... carrying a fridge? Somehow, Mikoto deduced it was her fault, and tried to stealthily get out of the classroom. But, oh _no,_ Accelerator spotted her. "YOU! TAKE RESPONSIBILITY, FAGGOT!" He screamed, opening the fridge and kicking it towards her. She frantically tried to catch it with magnetism, but it hit her straight on, and she found herself covered in rotting food.

"Blegh! Accelerator, did you kill your taste buds? What the hell is this?" This just made him more angry, and he flew towards her.

"NO! THIS IS BECAUSE YOU **BLEW THE FUCKING POWER!"** She gasped. and her stomach started sinking into a mire.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She pointlessly begged, and Accelerator projected his voice.

**"EAT IT! EAT THE FUCKING GARBAGE!" h**e simply commanded, and the Railgun started crying as she swallowed rotten yakisoba br-_what the fuck am i writing._

* * *

**Anywaayss...**

**Ahem. That was the end of Chapter 3. Not much action on Touma's part, but I wrote it to gain a little perspective. There weren't any significant events for Touma to link into, nor any planned events.**

**I have everything for the first season outlined now on Accelerator's side. Leave a review for criticism, I actually really need some. PM me if you have any really cool ideas, like for example, Proxy person mentioning Dark Matter taking over the sister's project.**

**Stiyl gave a rushed explanation, because I'm sure you know how it goes. Also, I gave him a spell. What did you think of it?**

**Purgatory- The fire equivalent of Dragon's Breath. One touch of the flames will instantly kill you. However, they spread very fast, so it is necessary to contain them. The reason the spell was "uncontrollable" was because of the magic shell. It sucked his energy, but he could not command the spell itself. So, after running out of magic energy, the spell drained his life, instead.**

**Body Vectors- A dangerous move by Accelerator to control all movement around him or done by him, making him invincible in the sense that he can't be hit. However, it has direct impacts on Accelerator's body if he misses a single calculation.**

**What did you think about Accelerator's way to deflect magic? It's a way to give him a 'weakness" without getting him shot in the head =)**

**Thanks! ^(*-*)^ -Encendrel- ^(*-*)^**

**Long author's note lol.**

**Also, why clone the Railgun when Accelerator could just destroy clones made of Dark Matter? Just a question to ponder. XP**


	4. Being of Power

**Starting chapter 4! *Boots up***

**Anyways, if you have any criticism, tell me.**

**I actually started writing like, a day ago. I had to beat Pokemon X (20 hours), and I had a bunch of exams. So my brain was like, jellied for a few weeks -.-**

**Ok, Notes about the chapter-**

******-It's quite hard to catch, in my opinion, but the exact date of Touma's memory loss /Index's memory loss is around July 27 in the anime, at least. I've never been able to find it in the LN for some reason.**

**********-This chapter is Accelerator only. No point in throwing in the Imagine Breaker this time.**

**********I don't own To Aru Majutsu no Index.**

* * *

**Ambiguous Hospital, 10:00 AM, July 22**

Accelerator walked down the almost pure white corridors of the random hospital he deposited the fire magician in. The pathetic man gave him all the answers for some curious reason, but Accelerator was not one for questioning what he had. Having learned what he needed, he gritted his teeth and continued. Walking down a stairwell with windows on every platform, he found the cold touch nonexistent.

_Have my senses really gone that numb? _Accelerator questioned to himself. It was true that over the past few days, he had felt more pain than any other time in his life, more than the lab, more than his life before Academy City. Shaking off those thoughts, he walked faster down the path.

Reaching the glass doors of the entrance after minutes of walking, he saw how bright it was, compared to the dimness of the hospital. It was actually a rare sight for Accelerator, who spent most of his daytime in a lab or sleeping. Shading his eyes with his right hand, he concentrated on reflecting the sunlight away. When he searched, the data on the magical fire had almost completely burned away (HAH!), leaving only an impression. He pushed the somewhat cool glass open and walked out into the light.

Walking on the hard pavement, he saw a shadow jumping the rooftops. He just shrugged, though, _it wasn't his business, right?_

* * *

Kanzaki Kaori jumped from rooftop to rooftop, scanning the buildings for a magic signature. She heard that Stiyl had gotten injured trying to protect their friend, and she was going to get details. Stiyl was a very strong magician, and few people could hurt him. He could be considered a "squishy magician," but he wouldn't just die in one hit. Getting a read on Stiyl, she stopped. Jumping off of a 50-story building and landing behind the hospital, she dusted herself off. She didn't really care about the crater in the pavement, since no one else seemed to care either. She walked through an alley.

After getting through the alley, she walked a little to the large glass doors to enter. Pressing the doors, she felt a trace of Stiyl's magic on it. However, it didn't really matter at the moment, and getting information from Stiyl was key. The black-haired woman walked into an elevator, half expecting it to be rigged to explode. When she got to the floor, she detected Stiyl close by.

Pressing on the door, she saw Stiyl to be in a 6-bed hospital room, though he was the only inhabitant. He was looking towards the large glass wall to the right, down at the city. Apparently hearing the door open and shut, he looked to the right. "Kanzaki? What are you doing here?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes, expecting the coming questioning.

"I should be asking you that, Stiyl. Why are you hospitalized, of all things to be?" Kanzaki retorted, a little angry for some reason.

Stiyl sighed. "I... lost to an ESPer." This caught Kanzaki's attention as she gasped. _This isn't possible. Stiyl is one of the strongest magicians out there! _She started questioning.

"How is that possible? What is he?" Kanzaki questioned quickly, not wanting to lose track of whoever was stopping them from saving _her. _Stiyl's eyes darkened, as if recalling a gory tale.

"He was able to redirect all my attacks, and he was incredibly strong. He looked like some scrawny albino, so I underestimated him, thinking he was like the other espers sent to stop us. _He trapped Innocentius in a rock!" _The fire magician said, with extra emphasis.

"How is that possible? Innocentius is a pope-class spell! And, what do you mean, redirect all your attacks?" The discussion was getting heated as Kaori widened her eyes.

"He had some sort of ability- he couldn't use it before for some reason- that changed the directions of everything in his favor! All my attacks were sent back!"

"B-but that's impossible! It's proven that esper powers don't work on magic!" Kanzaki was totally shocked. She hadn't expected an esper to know enough about magic to calculate it. Unless...

"We have to stop him. He's going to hinder our progress on finding Index. I'll go myself."

"Are you sure? " Stiyl was starting to think that Kanzaki might not be able to defeat the boy. "If so, be careful."

"Tch. I'm always careful." She grunted, leaving the hospital room.

* * *

Accelerator was briskly walking down the paved streets. It would have looked very weird to everyone who knew him, to see him walk without a hunch or with his head up. However, he only had one thing on his mind. _I have to find that brat._ Accelerator, though still apathetic and brutal, would not let someone save him and then just die. His pride forbade it from being had a feeling the nun would be on the streets, so he continued looking. Rushing past many people, he scanned the crowd.

"Where is the brat!" He said, practically screaming to himself. No one really cared, as if they had dealt with these kinds of situations on a regular basis. Panicking to himself, he finally saw a flutter of silver hair in the crowd. He followed it, pushing aside every bystander in his path.

Accelerator chased the trail down several alleys and roads, getting more annoyed by the second. _Why is the idiot so hard to catch!_ He just kept following it, bouncing the ground off of him to move faster. Eventually the trail stopped, and he saw a woman with long black hair-I cant even describe-jeans with one legging cut off, and a shirt tied in a fashion he could _not even begin to understand._ The glint of silver hair he followed turned into a grey chain, held in the woman's hand. She proceeded to silently stare at him, as if issuing a challenge. Blinking, he widened his eyes in realization that the person was looking to fight. She pulled out a sword, probably a katana, not that Accelerator had ever _seen one_ in real life. The woman rushed to him in a matter of the seconds, and attempted to get the first blow before Accelerator was done thinking.

She was rewarded with a near-broken wrist and a blast back into the pavement. Accelerator grinned as he realized that he could still defeat this person without dealing with magic. "Oi, you." He said, still grinning, and walking forward. "Who do you think you're fucking with?"

* * *

**A Certain Main Road, 1:00 PM**

"Accelerator's AIM field is being tracked, reports MISAKA 10012 as she puts on her goggles." With standard speech protocol, MISAKA 10012 speaks through a radio. Normally, she wouldn't do this, but the Accelerator had skipped at least 5 experiments now. She had heard of his sudden hospitalization, but it was still within her duties to report about the experiment. As she slipped on her goggles, she detected a sudden surge of heat, as if an explosion occurred. She loaded her rifle, and headed towards the blast zone.

"This is the factory head. Do not engage the Accelerator." Misaka 10012 almost dropped her rifle when she heard a mysterious, androgynous voice over the radio. She knew, from the network hive mind, some Misakas heard this voice giving them new data... that is, before they died (not in the sense it killed them, but that they eventually died, just so you know) . She, like one of those determined to get to their job before the late check-in slip, was suspicious about this.

"Request for credentials, MISAKA 10012 speaks as she feels suspicion about the caller." She gets an even more vague answer, or maybe a simpler answer, afterwards.

"DRAGON."

* * *

**"Blast Zone", 12:45 PM**

Accelerator grunted as he saw wires slip past him. Thinking they were magic, he simply stood in place, bracing for the pain that they brought. However, when they came near, they all bounced back harmlessly, hitting their wielder. One of the problems Accelerator noticed first and foremost, was that _she was indestructible._ While she was affected by the scientific calculations, proving she was a natural part of this world, no matter if he tried to rip her to shreds, reverse her blood flow, anything, she somehow stayed intact. It was like her cells were connected by _Dark Matter Superglue_, one of the most annoying things in the world. _Dark Matter Superglue_ was a product, developed unsurprisingly, by Kakine Teitoku. The gist of it was that it used so many different bonds to connect one layer, that _Even Accelerator's calculations cant get through it!_ He growled at the memory of his first sight of the satanic creation. He sent a punch in her directions, increasing it's vectors 15 times, and negating the recoil, crapping on Newton's Laws. She was blasted backwards into a building, which cratered, before entirely breaking and making a new "window" for it. However, she just shakily stood and jumped out. "Tch. Got anything better?" She taunted, but Accelerator just stood there. After a while, she swung her sword once more, and it got blown back. She nodded, as if confirming something. Accelerator was suddenly on guard for some reason.

"Salvare000! _Be the salvation of those who cannot be saved! _The air was filled with magic, and Accelerator stepped back in slight trepidation. "You see, I am a Saint. One of 20 in this world blessed by the Hand of God, with power equal to a nuclear bomb. My name is Kanzaki Kaori, and this is my full power!" It seemed to Accelerator that as soon as she shouted that word-and-three-numbers, her existence flipped from abnormal to downright _holy.__  
_

"Even if that's so, scientists say that I am powerful enough to walk through a nuclear explosion with no damage. What you say means nothing to me." Accelerator was already attempting to get the upper hand, calculating the magic based on the difference between normal Academy City air as to this air. Filtering the small portion that was different, he condensed a pseudo-shield out of the magic burst. Wires that he had seen before and brushed off were now glowing with power, and rocks from seemingly nowhere rose out of the ground, reminiscent of a certain Saiyan's power. The area was blasted in an explosion of fire, which Accelerator's barrier barely held off.

Growling, Kanzaki screamed, "ARE YOU PURPOSELY TRYING TO KEEP INDEX FROM LIVING?" She flung the wires at him, and the shield protected him for a good... 5 seconds, before shattering it like glass and lashing out at Accelerator. He _almost_ didn't have enough time to calculate the magic wires, before they slammed into him, and nearly sliced him into thirds, and he blew them back at the woman, diverting most of his brain functions to calculations, as one could see because he was almost totally limp in arms and neck. Head still down, he argued.

"How am _I _the one endangering her? If anything, you bitches are the ones putting her in this hellish memory game!" Kanzaki grew angry at this statement. He realized quickly, even before she started casting magic, that increasing his body control and movement wouldn't be worth _shit_ in this battle. As he forced the wires away, Kanzaki apeared in front of him, and punched him, _hard._ It occurred to him that Kanzaki's body was now infused with magic, as he went sailing through a building, vectors going for the _extra_ property damage. As he fell out to the street, he started flying, four tornadoes controlling air movement. He arrived back at the fight, looking down at Kanzaki like a god passing judgement, and flew down. She vanished again, but he was prepared for it. He narrowed his eyes.

And he punched, where Kanzaki appeared. She had no reaction, at first, but gradually, as Accelerator disabled his auto-reflect and made a custom-magnitude effect, she gasped in pain, as if taking a punch that twisted after impact (those things HURT). Clutching her gut and falling to her knees, she grimaced. _There's no way Index can be saved now. I'm sorry, my friend._ Accelerator looked forward, and called an ambulance. He had more important things to do than personally escort his enemies to the hospital. As the lady fell to the ground, Accelerator could see the nun in front of him, shocked.

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" For whatever reason now, Index had been apologizing non-stop for the whole walk to... wherever they were going. They veered suddenly into a diner, led off by Index, for some reason. Accelerator figured it out quickly after, as she stared at him with shining eyes, pointing to the food bulletin.

"Tch. What do you want, brat?" He said, looking down. He sighed. "Get anything, I don't give a crap."

"Oh! I'd like the ribs, salad, ice cream..." The girl proceeded to order everything on the menu. "And 3 of each!" She added on the end, when Accelerator was fast asleep. But this woke him up.

"WHAT!" He felt his eye twitch, before going, _what the hell_ and ordering it all, anyways.

"Anyways," she said in between bites, "I'm sorry you had to fight for my safety. You shouldn't have stood up to them, it was my responsibility." Accelerator just watched as the mountains of food started to shrink at a speed that made one think a pit of quicksand was eating it.

"Consider it a dept repaid." He said, looking at the food bill for the first time in years. It totaled to... way too much, but he paid anyways. "So, with the magicians gone, what will you do?" He was genuinely curious, as he had never seen or heard of affairs of the magic side before the start of the week. Also, he knew of the time limit on Index's life.

"I'll wander the city, probably, until my pursuers start chasing me again. Thank you for the food, though. You must be a saint sent from heaven to do this!" The girl rambled with stars in her eyes, being sickeningly nice. Accelerator thought of the irony of that situation, and nearly chuckled, before catching himself and coughing.

"You better stay with me. No one will bother to attack me, for sure." He wondered, _was he really going to let a bratty little girl stay at his house? _He shrugged it off, though, his pride was more important than his sanity.

* * *

**Windowless Building, July 21, _Time unknown. Between_the_lines  
_**

Aleister Crowley, despite his supposed legendary mask of apathy, was frowning. Everything had gone gloriously off the plan, and he was looking at routes he could take. He only had 2 to pick from now, and each was less than pleasant, with too many losses. Measuring the plans, he finally picked one. Waiting for a new screen to pop up, he stared into the hallway. The screen appeared.

"_Kihara Gensei. You are to schedule the next experiment at 12:30, **-**."_ He spoke clearly and darkly, attempting to be threatening yet ambiguous at the same time. It always worked, this time no different.**  
**

"Tch. Accelerator hasn't shown up for experiments 8 times already. Do you still want to do this?" Gensei reasoned, wondering why such a sudden move would be made by their legendary and elusive _General Superintendent._

"Because, I know he will be there. Do it anyways." He got a confirmation, and the screen shut.

A transparent body, androgynous with a prism seen inside it's head, walked in. "Aleister. Why don't we play a game?"

"Aiwass. Do not test my patience, or I will have your powers stripped. What do you plan to do?" Aleister questioned, sounding almost _irritated_, not that it was possible for him to sound any way other than 'not-man-or-woman-saint-or-criminal'-esque.

"By the end of the hour of noon, tomorrow, you'll know. Don't depend so much on plans. The events that have happened so far show value beyond any of your plans." The transparent angel smiled. "Also, I never wanted my powers. You forced them on me. I can't even for a physical body as of now, so I must leave soon." The transparent body shifted, as if made of TV static.

* * *

**Accelerator's Apartment, 4:00 PM, July 27**

Accelerator sat on his couch, rocking his head to the music on his music player. The nun was sleeping on his bed, quietly and peacefully. _This is the last day._ He thought almost regretfully, glancing over at the girl. He had been absent for the past 10 experiments, but he was fine without them. The supposed magicians never bothered him, but he could just feel a sorrowful aura when he saw someone in the shadows. It could just be a pitiful ESPer, unable to get past the "level barrier," or so they say, but it just felt _different._

After Day 2 of "Take care of the annoying nun", she had suddenly grown somnolent, collapsing into sleep randomly. He read Index's central brain data, but never got very far as there was something blocking his way. It didn't really seem to _exist_, per se, but it was like a shadowy, fiery, pit blocked his way. He, being the genius he is, quickly realized that they were magic grimoires that were apparently _forbidden._

"Ah? Good morning, Accelerator." The nun suddenly spoke, surprising him. He had sound vectors unblocked in case something very bad happened, so he heard his head up, he saw Index stretch, and he spoke.

"What is it?" He instantly questioned, before realizing it was just a greeting. _Old habits die hard, I guess._"It's 4:00. Need anything?" Accelerator was unused to caring about other people's needs, but days of lethargic contemplation decided otherwise.

"I don't require anything of you. Thank you for your help, I really appreciate it." _Again with the over honest answers._ He was always taken aback by the amount of humbleness the nun could show. No one he had met before had been like that. He decided to address some problems that constantly made him uncomfortable before their farewell.

"Say, Index. How do you feel about looking like _everyone else _in the city?" Problem one: The nun's robes. Accelerator couldn't stand the cold stares he got, walking with a nun like it was the most regular thing in the world.

"R-Really? No one has ever shown me such kindness!" Index was almost on her knees, with a classic praying gesture in transition. Accelerator just cut it off.

"Stop! Let's just... get the clothes." They walked out.

Now, Accelerator wasn't worried at all about her getting lost. He had spent an entire day forcing her to memorize Academy City maps, something most people didn't have enough time for. What he was worried about was her walking into a random food store. That was Problem two: Never sticking around. While Index would never get lost, it was one hell of a deal trying to find her _without _having to pay some massive bill. So he gripped her by the collar, hoisting her over the ground, which was fairly simple, considering her stature. They walked into an area called _Seventh Mist._ Accelerator simply handed her 6800 yen (70 dollars) and prayed for forgiveness.

...

An hour later, Index and Accelerator walked out, with a total of 3 bags. While Accelerator was glad he hadn't become the cliche of all girl's shopping dates, he was also surprised. He had spent at least 30 minutes veering the nun away from utterly ridiculous things like a _Magical Powered Kanamin_ suit or Gekota meets Batman slippers. In fact, he was surprised they even sold Batman merchandise in Academy city! While in his thoughts, he heard a thump on the ground. Looking back in panic, he saw the girl spasm on the ground, and he grunted. Lifting up the girl, bags still in hand, he decided to fly. After all, it was July 27, 8:00 PM.

_Four Hours._

* * *

**_Well, the Index Arc ends next chapter. I botched the end a little, but I think it was still okay._**

**_-The 4 day time skip was simply because not much is mentioned of the 3 days Touma was in a coma (it rhymes!)._**

**_-Accelerator was able to create a magic barrier without killing himself or his auto reflect by comparing his regular data for air with the new data, and filtering out the difference._**

**_-There might be a few gaps in logic, feel free to tell me if so._**

**_-Note: I'm trying very hard to keep the base facts canon, so tell me if something's wrong._**

**_PM me or leave a review if you have suggestions, something to say, or criticism in general._**

**_Also, how were the small interjections with the clones and Aleister?_**

**_Encendrel._**


	5. Antagonist Hero

**Bold type, guys! IT'S TIME! **

**Anyways, this is the final chapter of the Index Arc. No one is losing their memories today. Thanks for reading up so far if you have, if not, then you wouldn't be reading this. O.O**

**Have fun, and enjoy! Or, don't enjoy. Up to you. ^(*-*)^**

**I don't own To Aru Majutsu No Index or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Accelerator's apartment, 8:10 PM, July 27-**

Accelerator laid Index onto the cold tile of his apartment. She was shifting in her "sleep", as if in pain or suffering. Accelerator was at a loss of what to do. He never thought of what he was act like if someone was dying in his house. He knew that it had something to do about brain stress and the oh-so-_magnificent_ 103,000 grimoires. He also knew that he had perfect memory, a condition few people have, that allowed her to keep everything she remembered intact, no matter if she wanted it or not.

His first conclusion was that her brain was too full, and she was dying because of it.

He shot that down immediately, though, because there was no way one year with a few books in his head would kill him. He had data on the materials of every substance in the city, and he still had capacity to spare. However, he had no clue what else it could be.

Accelerator heard a knock at the door.

* * *

Kamijou Touma was running down the streets, apparently panicking. If one was to look behind him, they would see nothing. Only he knew what he was trying to escape, and he wasn't exactly sure either.. A _wave_ reverberated through the air, and he dashed to the wall. A crater appeared where he was standing a moment before.

"Damn it! What kind of ESPer is that?" He yelled to no one in particular as he sprung forward. A street light near him was sliced in half, wires shorting out and sparking at random intervals. It was like a sadistic game of Hide and Seek, with It being **it** every time. **It** swung, causing what seemed to be a tear in the world, as if it was made of paper. He dashed through an alleyway, **it** following, while making a whirring sound, almost like a machine. "Such misfortune!" He yelled, making an adrenaline-powered dash.

Normally, Touma would stand up and fight whatever the **thing** was. However, there was no one to save, and his instincts, which he relied on so much, screamed at him to _get away._ What ever **it** was, it seemed to radiate primal fear, that sunk most people to their knees. He tripped on a tennis ball, of all things, which left him dazed on the ground. He considered lamenting his early death, but he decided to confront the being, as one last stand. His luck had finally jumped off the bottom end. It was to be expected, right?

Looking back, he found he was not attacked anymore, but a small glow purged the alley of all darkness.

* * *

"Tch. So you really plan on stopping me one last time?" Accelerator glowered at the swordswoman and limping magician.

"No, we're going to save Index. You should realize what she needs, over your pride." The woman argued back. Accelerator, quick to anger, prepared to fight, but the red-haired magician just stood in between them.

"Now is not the time. You, ESPer. Do you care about the nun?" This question actually put Accelerator back, into a state of confusion. _Did he care?_ While such a question would be easy for any old, generic, hero to answer, he had lived in the shadow of villainy and unethical desire for years. However, he had simply slowly nodded. He had his mind made up to escape the hellhole of a place, and this was his chance. "Then let us through. Her life depends on your decisions right now."

"And if I say no?"

The red haired magician sighed. "Look."

Look!" He repeated, more aggravated.

"Tch." Accelerator's voice stopped. He saw Index as if she could stop breathing at any given time.

"Can you just say that to her?" The magician screamed reservedly. "Can you just tell that girl who is _about to die, '_No, you can't get help because I said so!'? Can you say that to her face?!" Accelerator was starting to back down. He looked at the ground silently, indecisive.

Index stirred a little, as if attempting to gain consciousness. It seemed she was trying to reach for the apathetic boy's hand, as if fighting for one chance to protect him. Accelerator looked back and stared back. "No."

"If you can say something like that, you aren't even human! Anyone who could see her like this, and still play with her life like a doll is definitely a monster!" The angry words hit Accelerator close to home. He grimaced, as if being hurt, as he recalled his memories of brutal murder and destruction.

He remained silent.

The magician pulled out a small cross on a chain out of his pocket. He dangled it in front of Accelerator, letting it sway back and forth.

"This tool is required to destroy Index's memories. If this goes down, there's no way for us to save her." He explained, chain still moving in mesmerizing fasion.

"But, can _you_ break this item, _esper?_"

Accelerator was as still as a statue, gazing up at the magician.

"If you still think you can refuse her safety, then grab this cross and destroy it, abomination!"

The cross, in itself, was a surefire way to save Index. She would go back to normal, hopping buildings and running alleys, with no remembrance of her previous adventures. Could he really take that from the girl he barely knew?"

Staring at the cross that stole memories, his lips curled upwards. _Heh. if it were me, I would gladly throw myself into that curse that destroys memories. But..._ It was true. Accelerator never looked back on his memories. They grew distant quickly, as if he was erasing them himself. He had even forgotten his actual name. _Those memories were worth it._ Accelerator grabbed the cross...

And shattered it.

* * *

Panting, Touma clutched his lungs, finally remembering the pain they were supposed to feel. It came down on him as if the sky itself had fallen. On the ground, he had no choice but to look forward, staring defeat in the face. The feeling of loss triumphed over all his misfortune and misery, taking dominance in the "hero's" mind. The glow grew brighter and brighter, and a silhouette walked past the corner. He widened his eyes. "Wha-"

The being was a translucent man in sage robes. His eyes were blank, and a halo was dominant over his head. His arms were spread out, as if posing a god, and his hair flowed out like branching rivers. A Something shining could be seen in the center of his translucent head, as if he lacked solidity and was only existent because of it.

"Hello, Imagine Breaker." The man started. Touma grimaced. Although his eyes were seeing the lips move with the sound, like a regular being, it seemed that it was a universal paradox that the entity could speak. Everything seemed mismatched yet in tune, in discord and harmony at the same time. "I've taken a particular interest in that hand of yours." Though this was a half truth, the being decided it would suffice for intercepting Aleister's plans. Also, the boy seemed to have value as both the Imagine breaker and as himself. "Ah, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Aiwass." The man threw that out there like it wasn't a dangerous being, and was meeting its new co-workers.

"Imagine Breaker?" Touma questioned, narrowing his eyes. Anyone who knew about the existence of his Imagine Breaker was dangerous, a fact that seemed to be proven time and time again. "What do you want with this power?"

"Nothing. I'm just seeing it because it has... value." The transparent being answered cryptically, advancing towards the spiky-haired boy, floating slightly off of the ground. The closer the man got, the harder it seemed to perceive reality.

Hours passed.

Days.

Years.

The man finally got to the point where Touma could see the rotating prism in its head.

Touma tried to back up. This was his last chance to run, it seemed he was being swallowed by the light. However, it seemed that there were walls that prevented his escape. The man raised his arm, and the humming came to a climax. Touma grimaced and...

_His arm was cut off at the elbow._He screamed, and the being seemed to catch it without touching it. It seemed it was waiting for something.

Touma slowly rose, head down, eyes shaded by his hair, as if dragged by strings. It smiled, as if it caught a Pokemon after 100 Poke balls. The air thickened, and it seemed anyone else would choke by being present in the area. The spatial shifts seemed to break, as if being eaten by the ragdoll of a boy.

"Come now. None of that." The man dismissed it like it dismissed U.S. politics (it could care less about the debt ceiling, honestly). The arm, still in its "hand", seemed as if it were trying to reach to the stump of an arm, trying to prevent something from happening. From Kamijou's arm _something_, which seemed to explode in the thick air. The two, now almost emotionless beings stared each other down, creating an impasse. After some time, Aiwass waved his hand, and the faucet of pure power just _shut itself off. "I should keep an eye on you..."_

"It seems we will meet again. I'll be taking this for now..."

The world returned to normal, and the boy last saw himself on a main road, before collapsing.

* * *

The pair just stared in shock at the silvery remains of the cross. Kanzaki gave off an accusatory vibe, and the magician was plainly shocked.

"Who cares about things like monsters and humans." Accelerator started. "Living a life in hell, and not even keeping those experiences is worse than who have power rule the world." Accelerator came off as cocky, seeming totally inconsiderate of life and death. "I'll do the illogical anyways to save that brat. Now, leave this place." He said this in a commanding voice that seemed to radiate the truth, even if it was a front. Slamming the door in their faces he looked at the girl. She seemed to be in pain now, shaking on the mat. She opened her eyes, although it seemed to take titanic effort for her to do so.

"Accelerator..." She started. The albino just stared, though seeming to silently communicate his acceptance of her words. "What's happening?" Accelerator clenched his teeth, if only to bite back his tongue.

"It seems... you might die today." He said. bluntly, with terribly concealed regret pouring out. "Today, dammit!" He emphasized, as if yelling back at some higher being.

But in light of that, the girl just smiled. "That's okay. I got to meet you." Accelerator looked down at his hands, feeling phantom tears pour off of his eyes. The girl had gone against everything she had ever experienced in her unknown-age life, because she "got to meet him" The girl was silent, again. She looked as if sleeping, but Accelerator knew better. He tasted bile rise up in his throat, as if he was disgusted with himself.

_One more time._ The boy decided, looking at the nun, as if learning a new purpose. Putting his hand to her forehead, he dug into the girl's brain with the expertise of a programmer at a computer. _Slowly..._ He wove his way through countless bits of information, like the number of leaves on a tree or the speed of a stream. Then, he got to the language data. Random words popped into his head as he continued to thrift through her mind. He reached the metaphoric shadowy fire. He dove in, and mentally closed his eyes, as if making sure not to look at anything. The fire was no longer there, and he proceeded.

He bumped into a true mental wall. Not a warning signal, like the fire, but a wall in itself. He opened his eyes. He saw a dark runic symbol, radiating a black aura. Accelerator memorized this, as if realizing in his primal knowledge that this was _danger._ Shaking his head, he broke the trance. The girl was panting and moving as if having a seizure. He leaned back. He was like a doctor at work, silent and solemn.

Touching his finger to her nose, he sent an electric pulse through the system, looking for the runic symbol. Super-powered brain tracking and translating the data, he found the symbol on the roof of Index's mouth. Frowning, he steeled his resolve once more. _Last chance... Or another one killed for my sins._

Reaching to touch the symbol, he found that fundamentally, it just felt _different_ from the other organic matter. He went over the principals he created to defeat the magician, an towering wall at the time he made them. _Block all current information on organic matter._He shut down his vectors, going through all his stored data so far._  
_

_Rewrite data with new principals, compare to old data._ He touched the runic symbol, considering its properties compared to normal _roof-of-mouth _matter.

_Filter the difference... and move!_ Latching onto the rune, he found something unexpected. He widened his eyes. _There's like, 5 layers here! _Widening his eyes, before narrowing them, he decided to go for the thickest layer first. With expertise comparable to those Fushigi Ball advertisers, he manipulated the symbol slowly out of her body. However...

_As soon as it reached the entrance to her mouth, it exploded._

"Warning: Chapter 3, Verse 2. Primary barrier for Index Librorum Prohibitorum's collar has been breached. Preparing to regenerate… failed. The collar cannot self-regenerate. Switching priorities to the elimination of the intruder in order to protect the 103,000 archived grimoires. Creating sanctuary to reconstitute the space."

Accelerator scrambled back, making a small air shield in case he toppled over.

The girl who he had lived with for the past week had totally changed. There was no human warmth nor emotion. Blood red magic circles appeared in her green eyes, that could barely be defined as _eyes._ Accelerator's suspicions had seemed true. Piecing together information about the church and Index herself, he reached a logical conclusion.

"So, brat. If you're not an esper, why do you have no magical power?" At the time, she had simply said, _I have no mana._ But according to her, everyone had mana inside themselves.

In itself, that was impossible. If all living things had mana, it would have to be sealed, like it was in espers. The only organization he knew of, besides Academy City, with technology to seal off power was _the church itself._ He easily figured out _why,_ it was the same reason he was forced into labs instead of regular schools. _Index was simply too powerful to be free._ Like himself, they had watered her down, though in different effects. Accelerator had been forced into a submissive position (though not anymore) in which he had nothing to do but follow orders. Index had been simply put into bias scenarios, erased after one year to stop knowledge from spreading.

"Using the 103,000 archived grimoires to determine the magic spell used to damage the barrier… failed. The specified magic cannot be determined. Putting together an anti-intruder, local weapon to expose the composition of the spell." Index tilted her head like a corpse puppet. "The magic expected to be most effective on the specific intruder has been formulated. Proceeding to activate the special magic, St. George's Sanctuary, to destroy the intruder."

The two magical circles in Index's eyes grew until they were two huge magic circles in front of her. Raw bits of crimson magic seemed to splatter across the magic wall like blood, black spatial cracks appearing across the room. _The dorm manager's gonna be so pissed at this._ Accelerator smirked, humoring himself before entering the death match. The door swung in as he walked towards the entity in charge of Index. The pair he had dissed off widened their eyes as they observed the situation.

"That's magic... B-but how? The church told us she was incapable of it!" The red haired magician shouted in surprise, watching as the girl floated slightly in the air.

Accelerator snorted, as if this was something that should be plain as. "Isn't it obvious? You were lied to by the church to keep Index down. Did you really think everything was so perfectly done that you could just walk all over it?" Stiyl grimaced, realizing that he could have stopped this from happening long ago if he had actually _thought_ about it. Kanzaki shouted out.

"Nevermind that, she's casting Dragon's Breath!" She pointed towards the black rifts, which were glowing and assembling into a pitch black mass. Accelerator stepped forward, inciting the shock of the pair of Necessarius magicians.

"Are... you really going to try and stop that thing? It's impossible! Dragon's Breath is the ultimate spell!" Accelerator continued walking forward. The glowing mass turned white, and formed a pillar of decimating energy which raced towards him. White feathers raced along the side of the pillar. He recalled a certain occurrence on July 19th, and the words spoken to him on that day.

"Heh. Impossible?" He smirked, utter confidence as the beam almost reached him. "WHAT'S THE POINT OF A HERO IF HE CAN'T DO THE IMPOSSIBLE?" Accelerator grabbed the beam of light, and formed a white typhoon-sword in his hand, as he had done to Stiyl._  
_

"B-but how? That can't be done! Dragon's breath is complex enough for him to die in one shot!" Kanzaki yelled. When she looked back at Accelerator, she saw that blood started to leak out of his hands, ears and eyes. It was pouring onto his skin, opening more pores filled with blood.

Accelerator groaned in pain. In order to stop that beam, he had grasped energy of the beam, using himself as a conductor to flow the magic. It was an achievement most magicians could only dreamed of. He had made use of the _true essence of mana._ But that, in itself, went against the laws a certain General Superintendent put on espers. He broke the connection to the strange energy, supercharging his cyclone with wind vectors, inadvertently sucking up the feathers, before swinging the sword back at Index. The hurricane battered against the magic circles, though the "sanctuary" refused to let up. Accelerator had lost too much blood though, and could only hope that he won out.

* * *

The typhoon died out first, but the two magic circles were dull and no longer glowing. John's Pen- Index's eyes were no longer open, in an almost angelic sleep. A few sleepy words were muttered. "No... Magic left to power sanctuary... Defenses falling... Reverting to sleep mode."

* * *

**Heaven Canceler's hospital, Private Room 192 July 29th 3:00 PM**

Accelerator sat in the bed flexing his palms. The magician duo had called him into the hospital after he had fainted, and he had slept for an indefinite amount of time. He had no idea where they were right now, but he could only assume they went back to the church after learning of the church's lies. He looked at the door expecting someone, though.

A white-robed nun walked into the room with teary eyes. At the very least, the boy was still alive. The truth put a joyous smile on her face. The doctor said that he was "all right, but had to rest for a while." That in it's own had put her into shock. She never expected anyone to be in that state because of her. It was sorrow, but also appreciation for the boy.

"Hey, brat. How's it going?" The nun leapt to him. They smiled. Accelerator had repented, in his own eyes, and was ready to live his life.

...

After quite a time of reuniting, the doctor stepped in. "Accelerator-san, I have to give you a report on your health." Accelerator simply ignored it.

"Don't worry. I have health insurance, after all."

* * *

**Private Room 193, SAME_TIME_PLACE_DATE**

Kamijou Touma was laying down, staring at the ceiling lethargically. The ambulance had picked him up, in a shocking state. He only had one complete arm, other chopped off at the elbow. Heaven Canceler, the frog-faced doctor, made a synthetic one, complete with artificial nerves. It was maintained by nanobots (He had the premium insurance), and would continue to replenish themselves. However when he felt it, there was a gap, not just because it was cold steel, but because there was something missing... or rather, the rest of his body was overfilled with something else...

* * *

_**LE END OF THE INDEX ARC =)**_

**_I chopped off some extra details I was too lazy to get through, such as what Index would actually SAY their meeting at the end of the chapter and how Touma ended up being chased down by Aiwass._**

**_Clarifications:_**

**_-Accelerator used the mana inside himself to identify and conduct the beam and reflect it without him being touched(It's magic. I ain't gotta explain shit), resulting in the rejection reaction._**

**_-Just in case you don't get it or need clarification, Aiwass existed before FUSE=Kazakiri. He (it?) just needed it to totally solidify. Also, I put Aiwass's power over the Imagine Breaker for plot development-Aiwass simply sealed the Invisible Thing, if you didn't catch it._**

**_Leave a review, criticism is welcome and I hope you enjoyed the story thus far!_**


	6. Fresh Start

**This is chapter 6, Fresh Start!**

**Extra notes-**

**-Yup, Touma's right hand got ripped off and sealed. I just did that.**

**-Accelerator DID use some unrefined magic in the last chapter, but it won't happen again anytime soon.**

**Thanks to Shinnypichu88 for helping me come up with plot ideas, as well as some other reviewers.**

**The characterization is still a bit hard to fit to... Tell me if something looks out of place, please.**

**Apparently, my neighborhood it the type that celebrates Halloween 2 DAYS LATE. NO JOKE.**

**I don't own To Aru Majutsu no Index or anything that it owns, either...**

* * *

**August 6th, District 7 Boy's dorm, Kamijou Touma's room, 6:30.**

Kamijou Touma was lying on his bed in a dark room, alarm clock right over his head. It was ringing very loudly, and he really did not want to get it. The window shades were closed, but a single beam of light was heating up his bed. He sighed resignedly and rolled off his futon. He did a Kamijou morning classic, self narration.

"You see, my name is Kamijou Touma. I am an adolescent boy in a completely depressed state," he mumbled while brushing his teeth. After spitting out the toothpaste residue, he rinsed his mouth. "Today is a very unfortunate day for me, as it is the day of the System Scans." He wrapped up his futon to set it outside. "The System Scans are a day in which an esper's potential is measured. However, I'm on the flat zero, number one esper in terms of least potential." He opened the door to his balcony, and hung the futon on the rail. He went back inside and shut the door. It was still dark out, but the sky was very clear, meaning it would be a nice day today. "However, everyone enlisted in the Power Curriculum has to attend the System Scans. I've tried to ditch it before, but they drag you there themselves." He pulled on his clothes and grabbed his wallet. His misfortune had mellowed down after his right hand was cut off, the only good thing that seemed to happen in the past week.

Suddenly, he heard a yell from the other side of the wall. "Kami-yan! Quit your self narration over there! I'm trying to sleep!" Touma simply blinked.

"Oi, you know, today is the day of the System Scans, right?" He asked to reaffirm his friend's knowledge.

"Of course I remember that toda- WHAT!" Touma could hear many things fall over in the other room, and he stifled a laugh.

"Good to know you remember!" He heard Tsuchimikado Motoharu curse loudly, and he walked out the door. He examined his right arm from the elbow down, to make sure that the replacement hadn't also been ripped off. "Ah, well. Today's a new day!" Touma was fairly enthusiastic, and he wouldn't let his day be ruined.

...

**A Certain High School, 9:00 AM**

"Now, place your hands on the tablets and focus your mind on bending the spoon." Touma heard a command issued and decided, _oh what the hell, might as well try again_. He placed his hand on the tablet, and tried to move the spoon by focusing energy on it. Nothing happened. He wasn't at all disappointed, and just tried from a point of view he thought of just a few days ago. _Instead of trying to put energy onto the spoon... Try to imagine the spoon bent._ After all, his mindset was based on his 'ideals', and if a bent spoon was part of his 'ideal', it might work. He looked to the left and to the right. Other students were also failing to do the task. He saw Tsuchimikado Motoharu running towards the area, panting.

"Glad you could make it, Tsuchimikado." He said, sarcastically. The blonde gave him a look that seemed like, if his face was a hand, he would be flipping Touma off.

"Shut up. What are we doing this time?" He growled, and Touma pointed to all the other struggling students.

"Guess." The sunglasses-wearing boy just shook his head and left. Touma went back putting his hand on the tablet. He felt a sudden blast of wind in his face. Frustrated at his being distracted, he felt like something had snapped.

It was the spoon, or rather-

* * *

**Accelerator's Dorm Room, 12:00 PM**

Accelerator was siting the couch in his dorm, listening to music. At the moment, he was still attempting to make a full recovery after his battle. According to the doctor, some of his blood vessels had shattered entirely, and that they were barely patched together. Any excess movement might randomly sever them. He wasn't complaining, actually. The lack of blood in the air was a new luxury to Accelerator. He sighed, looking to the left. On the bed was a girl in nun robes, which were white with gold linings, as if it were a teacup. It was one of the things that annoyed him. As long as the silver-haired girl wore that, he would continue to get funny looks all around on the street as if he was some sort of fetish master.

_And she doesn't even notice!_ He thought. He shrugged, though. Nothing to do about it. After all, even though they bought _regular people clothes_, the girl insisted that a "nun in training" must follow the traditions. He suddenly received a call. He picked it up. The caller seemed to be speaking through radio static, and Accelerator immediately recognized it.

"Accelerator... Report in... Area 9-56A, District 12... Experiment 10012 to proceed... Confirmation code is 13AT4I6K... Engage at 15 hours..." The standard military procedural codes seemed to ring in Accelerator's head. It was only then he realized how much had happened. Today was supposed to be the start of Experiment 10028... It left him wondering what to do.

_I doubt the brat would approve..._ Accelerator thought about what he just... _thought_. It was quite the white lie, in truth. After fighting battles with his own life on the line, and battles to protect others, it actually disgusted him a little to brutally slaughter others. It was different when he was the _only_ one who was apparently strong enough to do that, but after being knocked down himself, it was another story. That left him with only one thing left to do.

"Oi, brat. We're going somewhere.

* * *

-Everyone else's spoons, except for his, were broken in half. He just stared at his surroundings. His classmate's jaws were dropped, wide open, shocked at the scene. The officials overseeing the process looked at everyone's measures. Touma's was glowing red, with the words, _proceed to the next area_ on them. This was new to Kamijou, because he never actually managed it himself. He had heard of it before, the fabled "proceed to the next area screen" that barely anyone at his school got, but it was right there, and who was he to deny it?.

"Hey, my screen is telling me to go to the next area, where is that?" He asked one of the officials. They looked at a board that they just happened to be holding, and pointed to the courtyard. He just shrugged and continued on.

When he got to the next area, he saw a few students as well as- _was that Aogami Pierce?_ He realized that he had never seen Aogami at the first testing area, but he always accounted it to managing to ditch class with no one else realizing. But here he was, in the secondary testing area, which had something to do with clairvoyance.

"Yo, Aogami, what are we doing here?" He asked. Aogami seemed really surprised to find the spiky-haired boy here.

"K-Kami-yan?" He shouted. "How are you here?" He pointed a finger at Touma defensively.

"Well, the people told me to go the next area, so I'm here." He shrugged. He looked around. Some people were trying to stare through a blank envelope. One was suddenly pushed in his hand by a teacher in his school.

"This goal is to read a message through the envelope. However, it only works if you use Psychic powers, or rather, clairvoyance." The proctor said in monotone voice, and quickly left. Aogami seemed to sigh.

"Just, so you know, Kami-yan," He started, opening his eyes. They were green with white pupils, and seemed totally empty, like a blank CD disk. "The message inside is blank." After tossing this out, he walked off.

"...Blank?" Touma called. The 'blue haired freak' was already in the distance now. "WAIT A SECOND! EXPLAIN THIS, DAMMIT!" He shouted, but the guy was already gone. He sighed. The administrator told him he needed to concentrate on the paper to see through it, but it was getting increasingly hard to concentrate. It wasn't the wind, or the yells, but rather, something was trying to overtake him. It wasn't trying to convince him of anything, or make him do something bad, but instead were just attempting to take over through mental brute force. It was as if a headless beast was trying to ram its way out of an open cage. It seemed to roar senseless instinct, a bloodcurdling primary force that the Imagine Breaker would combat, as if his old right hand was trying to fight against reality itself. it was a great irony to Kamijou, that the right arm that broke illusions would the reality enforcing being.

"_Proceed to the next area,_" and the roar stopped.

* * *

"Ne, Accelerator, where are we going?" A strange duo was walking down the street. An albino boy walked forward, red eyes seeming to read into the distance. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans, with an apathetic expression on his face. Next to him was a sliver-haired girl with a green dress with a leaf pattern design on it. Her green eyes were looking around excitedly, taking in every sight they saw.

"None of your business, brat. Just keep walking. He shrugged. They were heading to one of the nearby facilities to find Yoshikawa Kikyou. The researcher was one of the few hospitable people in the experiment, making her the best choice if he wanted to cancel the experiment. "It's someone I know, though." They kept walking in the summer heat-haze, until Accelerator heard Index growl.

"Accelerator... Why are we walking so far if you won't even explain why?" Accelerator expected an anime-style black aura to be rising over Index, but when he looked back, she was entranced by a sign with a picture of ice cream.

"Oh, I see. You must be... er, hungry after all this walking in the heat." The nun seemed to scowl in protest.

"Accelerator, I never complained about the heat or how I'm going to get heatstroke. I would never think of using other people's money to satisfy my desires to eat ice cream."

"Really? Then, we can keep walking." Accelerator pretended to speed up. Index grabbed his hand like an orphaned child. He smirked.

"So, what is it, brat?"

* * *

"This is Misaka 10012, Misaka reports as she surveys the area."

"Test 10012 starts in w minutes, Misaka confirms through the Misaka database." There was a primary field that surveyed the area, to make precautions about safety and inhabitants. However, Tree Diagram always predicted times in which the area would be uninhabited, so there was no real reason to do so.

"Accelerator is not at the test zone, Misaka observes as she finds there are 5 seconds left."

"Experiment 10012 is cancelled due to an absentee, Misaka says as she breathes a hidden sigh of relief."

* * *

**District One, 3:00 Administration Lab Building**

Accelerator walked into a gray block-like building, one of many research facilities in the area. The area was like a hurricane disaster area, papers scattered about and tet tubes empty, some shattered. This was the original building in which clones were produced, though the clones were failed and moved to a different zone. There was still quite a bit of data in the building. He told Index to wait outside, as he knew the girl wouldn't be able to understand what the area was for, and that if it was explained, he would have to go into detail about how he was a murderer of thousands of clones and _that would not end well._ He went up a gray stairwell, with a flickering light, almost dead. He continued up until he reached the top. The light went out, and he searched the wall for a door, and kicked it in. He saw a female scientists with a kind expression and black hair look up.

"Accelerator? What are you doing here? Isn't today's experiment right now?" She tilted her head, sorting through papers absentmindedly.

"Well, that's just the thing. I'd like to cancel the experiment."

"Oh? Why is that? You're already halfway through. What's the reason?"

"Do I need a reason? I'm the Accelerator, one of the most illogical people in the city." He grinned, and the scientist just sighed.

"Your call. I'm not going to stop you. I'll file it in, but I have absolutely no idea what'll happen to those clones afterwards."

"That's good, then. I'll probably never see you again, so... Goodbye." He tossed his hand up in a parting gesture as he exited the doorway. He made his way down the now pitch-black staircase without tripping once.

"Goodbye? That's... strange, since when did the Accelerator give courtesy gestures?" The scientist wondered absentmindedly. "Oh well, glad he won't be killing anymore." The scientist was truly relieved, seeing one child with a changed mindset, for whatever reason there was.

Accelerator opened the door to exit the building. It was raining, now, so Accelerator made sure he was reflecting the water. When he opened the door, he saw a red-haired magician with an umbrella staring at him, in bored fashion.

"Hello, monster. I've come to talk to you about something."

* * *

Omake- Shatter Rain

**The following events DO NOT express canon. I thought I might need to make this one extra obvious. I had a dream like this once, I swear.**

**Number 1-**

Touma was running down the street, going all like ERMAGERHD SHOCKER and trying to escape. He kicked down a bucket, and tripped. The thugs were all gone, which left only the Number 3 herself.

"Hey, do you know what railgun is?" Touma slapped a palm to his face.

"You ask this every time, dammit! Find another end-all phrase, that one sucks!" He yelled. This made the girl VERY angry.

"Is that so? WELL THEN, TAKE THIS!" She flipped a coin- standard biri-biri procedure and all- and shot it towards him. Instead of putting his right hand up, he just stood there.

A sound of breaking glass could be heard. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? DON'T YOU NEED YOUR RIGHT HAND TO BLOCK MY ATTACKS?"

"Oh, silly, silly, Miko-chan." Touma decided, he was going to end the abuse right there. "My power is not nullification..." He started, eyes seeming to be totally white in the darkness. "IT'S TO CREATE INFINITE AMOUNTS OF GLASS! WAHAHAHAHAHA!" He cackled, forming a giant spear out of glass and tossing it towards the girl, seeing her shake in fear. He sighed, blowing the spear into oblivion, before disappearing, using the glass as cloaking (there's a way to do that, I think).

"Wh-what the fuck was that?"

**-Poor Mikoto. I've used her as the casualty in every omake so far.**

* * *

**...Ugh, I think I'll definitely rewrite this chapter in the future. I just wanted to toss it out there, because it was fresh in my mind.**

**Before you start pelting me with tomatoes about the Touma's events in the chapter, listen to my explanations.**

****** I was trying to consider all the possibilities of this, and so...**

**-1. No Imagine Breaker, no AIM field cancellation.**

**-2. Headless beast- Its an inversion of the canon events. The "physical aspect" Imagine Breaker blocks the "mental aspect" Invisible thing. Here. The "mental aspect" Kamijou Touma's willpower blocks the "physical aspect" of the Invisible thing.**

**Accelerator and the start of the Deep Blood Arc!**

**Accelerator and the cancellation of the Sisters project. However, the Sister's arc WILL STILL EXIST. DON'T WORRY.**

**oh, I almost forgot. Leave a review or PM me. I don't mind an angry rant AS LONG as it doesn't involve whatever was mentioned above.**

_I am the black void. I am the burning edge. I am the false chains. With power in hand I shall create the truth of this world and shoot it into the darkness of the mind. I am Encendrel. The beginning has arrived!_


End file.
